A phase-change device using a memory cell which records data by reversibly changing the state of a recording film between an amorphous state and a crystalline state has been known.
As a background art of the technical field of the present invention, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-59902 (Patent Document 1). In this patent publication, a solid-state memory cell in which a thin film containing Ge (germanium) and a thin film containing Sb (antimony) are formed to have a superlattice structure is described.
Moreover, R. E. Simpson et al., Nature Nanotechnology, 6, 501-505 (2011) (Non-Patent Document 1) describes a phase-change memory cell in which a superlattice phase-change material formed by alternately stacking GeTe (germanium-tellurium) and Sb2Te3 (antimony-tellurium) is used as a recording film.
Furthermore, S. Soeya et al., Proceedings of European Phase Change and Ovonic Symposium 2012, PC-08 (2012) (Non-Patent Document 2) describes a phase-change memory cell in which a superlattice phase-change material formed by alternately stacking SnTe (tin-tellurium) and Sb2Te3 (antimony-tellurium) is used as a recording film.